BOCD Talent Show!
by Goldylocks712
Summary: Clique characters enter a talent show and sing songs that relates to them. In the end I want YOU to vote for your favorite song!
1. Contestant 1: The Pretty Committee

Hiya, I thought it would be fun to express how a character feels by using song! R&R!!!!!  
**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED!**

* * *

"WELCOME ALL TO THE BOCD TALENT SHOW! WE ARE BASING THE JUDGES ON THE FOLLOWING CRITERIA:"-The announcers his clears throat- "Sorry about that. Anyway you will be scored based upon the LYRICS and HOW IT RELATES TO YOU. "

"The first contestant of the night, or should I say contestants are Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons. So give it up to The Pretty Committee!"

-applause and hollers-

Five beautiful girls walk out, each wearing a tennis skirt of different colors. Massie is purple, Claire is pink, Alicia is red, Dylan is green, and Kristen is blue. They each have white high knees socks with a stripes of their color repeating throughout the sock. On the top, they have a black halter top with crystal studs in their color embodied in. Massie though, opted for a strapless top with purple crystals. Every girls arm is five bangles of purple, pink, red, green and blue. Their hair is pulled up in side pony to the right. Massie's is decorated with her purple strip, Alicia is pin straight, Dylan's is curly, Kristen's is braided, and Claire's is crimped. They have matching pumps in their colors on their shoes.

Massie gracefully walks to the podium to grab a large mic, and four smaller ones. She hands the smaller ones to the girls and keeps the large one to herself.

"YOU'RE HOT!" Someone shouts from the audience."We will be singing 'That's What Girl's Do' by No Secrets."

Suddenly, the lights turn off and the music starts to play.

Claire, on the far left, is lit up with a pink light from above, and her head pops up from looking down. On the far left, Kristen lifts her head up when a blue light is shining on her. Next is Alicia with a red light next to Claire. Then, Dylan with a green. On the last beat before the songs starts, Massie's light is lit above her in purple and she lifts her head.

**Massie**: You ask me why I change the color of my hair

**PC**: _Yeah_

**Massie**: You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes

**PC**: _To wear_

**Massie**: You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things

**Alicia**: It's just a chick thing...

**Claire**: You ought to let it go

**Dylan**: You try to understand,

**Kristen**: but you don't have a clue... 

**ALL**: That's what girls do Keep you guessing the whole day through Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true That's what girls do

**Massie**: That's what we do

**PC**: - giggles -

**Massie**: You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get

**PC**:_ Yeah_

**Massie**: You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat

**PC**: _Yeah_

**Massie**: you want some kind of explanation I can give

**Alicia**: It's just a chick thing...

**Claire**: That your messin' with

**Dylan**: To me it's black and white,

**Kristen**: but it's not gettin' through to you...

**ALL**: That's what girls do Keep you guessing the whole day through Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true That's what girls do

**PC**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

**Massie**: Why should it change

**PC**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

**Massie:** I'm havin', too much fun

**PC**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

**Massie**: to you it's confusing, to me it's nothing new

**ALL** **softly**: That's what girls do Keep you guessing the whole day through Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true That's what girls…

**ALL**:That's what girls do Keep you guessing the whole day through Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true That's what girls…

**ALL**: That's what girls do Keep you guessing the whole day through Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true That's what girls…

**Massie**: That's what girls do

**Alicia**: That's what girls do

**Dylan**: That's what girls do

**Claire and Kristen**: GIRLS!

**Massie** – walks towards the curtain- :You ask me why I change the color of my hair… - her head turns around sharply- yeah.

-Applause-The girls join hands, bow, and blow kisses. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Alright, that was the Pretty Committee, the announcer says. Another round of applause starts. "Next up is Miss Olivia Ryan!"


	2. Contestant 2: Olivia Ryan

"Alright, that was the Pretty Committee, the announcer says. Another round of applause starts. "Next up is Miss Olivia Ryan!"Olivia came out with pink-polka dot knee length dress from Macy's and pink ballet flats by Calvin Klein, that actually look like ballet shoes. Her hair is curled and you could see some lyrics written on her hand.

She steps up the microphone and points to the stereo. As the music comes on she shuts her eye sand lightly bobs her head.

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
She's a walking casting call  
A fashion runway doll  
Her 4.0 comes naturally  
She's good at everything  
She's got a following  
An entourage of copy queens  
No need to try out for the school play  
You know she'll get the lead anyway  
Yeah _

She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity

She wears the cutest clothes  
She has the latest phone  
And all the right accessories  
Her skin's like porcelain  
Her hair's a perfect ten  
Sometimes she really gets to me  
She's gorgeous and you know she knows it  
She's a size zero and she loves to show it  
Yeah

She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity  
She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity

She's every teacher's pet  
There ain't no guy that she can't get  
Her daddy Ken is loaded  
And her mommy drives a pink Corvette

Oooh whoa whoa whoa  
Oooh whoa whoa  
Oooh whoa whoa

Workin' hard to be  
Oh  
Miss Popularity  
She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity  
She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be  
Miss Popularity 

_She's the girl that you love to hate  
She's a heart stopping double take  
Everyone knows that she's got it made  
Workin' hard to be_

Olivia bows and smiles as the audience clap loudly. She blinks at the boys standing and shouting. She turns around nearly tripping on her way past the curtain and backstage. She could see Massie looking extremely proud, but trying not to smile. The other members look a little envious, but happy at the same time because they know that they are best friends to "Miss Popularity."

"And that was Olivia Ryan! He paused to wait for the clapping and shouting to die down. Next up is…"


	3. Contestant 3: Cam Fisher

DISCLAIMER: The last song was "Miss Popularity" by Jordan Pruitt. This song is Beautiful Soul, by Jesse McCartney. OMG HOTTIE!!!!

* * *

"And that was Olivia Ryan!" he paused to wait for the clapping and shouting to die down. Next up is Cameron Fisher, 8th Grade."

Cam walked on stage in a gray Hollister shirt, jeans and black high-top converses. His black hair was perfectly hanging above his eye-brows. In a few weeks he'll need it cut, but tonight it was perfect. He reached for the mic, took a deep breath and waited for the music to start playing. His eyes were glued to his feet throughout the beginning music. He lifted his eyes when he started singing and lightly moved to the music without taking a step.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
  
He started to sing the chorus he was looking for Claire. He spotted her peeking out of the curtain by the foot of the stairs. He turned his direction to the right to face her.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

His eyes never left her, except when he blinked and closed his eyes when holding out long notes. He could see Claire eyes were glazed.

_I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
ooooooh  
Beautiful Soul, yeah_

ooooooh, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

When he finished he didn't care about the applause he was receiving. He just kept looking at Claire through his green and blue eyes.

"And that was Cameron Fisher! Thank you Cam!" the announcer said into his microphone.

Cam didn't move.

"I said… Thank you Cam!"

Once again, no movement.

"Cam…. CAM!"

"Huh? What?" Cam jumped. "Oh yeah, okay bye." He took one last look at Claire, who look paralyzed, and then he walked backstage."

He could see Massie and her friends whisper to each other and point at him.

_Whatever,_ he thought. All he really wanted to do was look for Claire. He felt a light tap on his back and brightened up. When he turned saw a blonde hair, blue eyed girl staring back at him. Though, it wasn't the right one.

"Cam, you silly goose! If you wanted to get back together, all you needed to do was ask!" Olivia pulled him in for a hug, and then kissed him on the check and skipped away. Cam just stood there, shocked. Was it not completely obvious that that song was for CLAIRE? Then again, Olivia was a ditz.

He turned around hoping that Claire didn't see what just happe- She Did. And she was running towards the bathroom.

"Claire wait!" Cam shouted. But, she was already touching the door handle to the restroom.

_Damn it. Now I'm back to square one. Actually, make that square -3429728574."Please welcome to the stage…."_

"Please welcome to the stage…."

* * *

MUAHAHAH! Yay ) R&R 


	4. Contestant 4: Derrick Harrington

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN WHICH SEEMS FOREVER! IT'S KINDA HARD TO PICK SONGS. I wanted to go with a fast upbeat song to fit Derrington's personality, but once I heard this song, I fell in love with it and thought it was perfect for him to sing. The song is True, by Ryan Cabrera. Enjoy! R&R por favor!

* * *

"Please welcome to the stage Mr. Derrick Harrington." The announcer said. Loud cheers erupted from the audience. Girls screamed from the top of their lungs like he was Nick Jonas. The guys just laughed that he, a huge goofball, would sign up. 

Derrington walked to the stage in Diesel Jeans and a gray T-shirt that says I'm With Stupid and an arrow pointing up as if to say he, himself, is stupid. He grabs the microphone and juts his head backwards to get the blonde curls away from his eyes as the music starts to play.

_I won't talk  
__I won't breathe  
__I won't move till you finally see  
__That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look  
__But deep inside the corner of my mind  
__I'm attached to you  
__Mmmm_

_I'm weak, it's true  
__Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
__Do you want me too?  
__Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
__To the only thing that's true  
__So I will not hide  
__It's time to try anything to be with you  
__All my life I've waited  
__This is true_

_You don't know what you do  
__Every time you walk into the room  
__I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak, it's true  
__I'm just scared to know the ending  
__Do you see me too?  
__Do you even know you met me?_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
__To the only thing that__'__s true  
__So I will not hide  
__It's time to try anything to be with you  
__All my life I've waited  
__This is true_

_I know when I go  
__I'll be on my way to you  
__The way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
__To the only thing that's true  
__So I will not hide  
__It's time to try anything to be with you  
__All my life I've waited  
__This is true_

Silence fell upon the audience. Everyone was thinking that such a slow song could ever come through the mouths of Derrick Harrington. The girls loved it, the guys were just shocked. Suddenly girls started to clap and then everybody was joining in. Derrick turned around flashed his butt and shook it. This made the crowd explode even more.

"Thank you Mr. Harrington!" the announcer stated.

Derrick walked backstage and went towards the water and cookies table. He filled a cup up with water and gulped it down in seconds. When he turned around he saw a glimpse of The Pretty Committee. He quickly turned around and wiped the dripping water off his chin. He took a deep breathe and strolled over to Massie. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second," Derrick said and grabbed Massie's hand and pulled her over.

"Hello."

"Um… you did you like it?"

"Did I like what?" Massie said while her head was turned to the right.

"The song. That I just sang. Did you like it?"

Massie didn't say anything. She just looked at him.

"You didn't like it," Derrick mumbled and looked down at his shoes.

" I never said I didn't," Massie said defensively.

"You never said you did."

"Well, maybe it's just that I don't know what to say to that song. Ever thought of that?"

Derrick opened his mouth in disbelief.

"What?" Massie asked a little impatient.

"I just wouldn't think that you would talk so openly. I expected some sort of diss."

"Do I look like my broken Jimmy Choo?" Massie glared.

"No."

"Then why do you think I have no sole?" Massie half-smiled appeared. "You ob-viously spoke your feelings and I don't mind speaking mine either.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derrick asked with a smidge of hope in his voice.

" I think you know exactly what it means."

Derrick swallowed as Massie pushed her bangs to the side.

After an awkward silence Derrick spoke, "I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you."

Massie stepped forward, "I'm still pissed at you."

"What? Why?"

"You treated my like shit, that's why! In the bomb- I mean soccer locker room, at Skye's etc. I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Well, you didn't treat me any differently!" Derrick retorted

Massie sighed.

"Look, Block. Let's make a deal."

Massie crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, as if to say, "continue."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Hmm." Massie taped her freshly manicured nails over her mouth then put her hand forward to shake her hand. "Deal, but only on these three conditions."

"Okay."

"One: Give me your soccer locker room."

"Fine. But how will I explain to the boys?"

"I don't know, you're the captain. Two: You take the blame for the entire fight."

"But…" Derrick began before Massie took her hand back.

"Okay, whatever, fine. What's number three?"

"Do it NOW!" Massie yelled and then shook his hand before he can say anything.

Derrick took out his key to the room and handed it to Massie. She responded not by saying anything, but my leaning in and kissing him.  
"I've missed you, too. And that is true," Massie whispered in his ear.

* * *

) Teehee. I always think Massie and Derrington are perfect for each other ) 


	5. Contestant 5: Claire Lyons

**Hey, sorry for the wait. It is really hard to find songs that fit well.  
Wanna hear something funny? 'Kay, so I usually read before I go to bed, but I finished my book. So, i decided to skim through Invasions of the Boy Snatches. And I saw that one of the playlist Cam gave Claire and the Valentine's Day Dance had the song True by Ryan Cabrera! I was freaking out LOL!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS SONG IS COLLAPSED BY ALY&AJ! I ALSO, DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR THEY CHARACTERS! THIS IS COMPLETELY FAN-BASED! **

I changed "blue eyes" to "kind ofeyes" or just "eyes" in the song, to fit it better. So if you end up listening to the song and see that it says blue eyes, don't review telling me I messed up the lyrics. LOL. Enjoy!

* * *

"Thank you Derrick Harrington! Put your hands together for Miss. Claire Lyons!" 

Claire walked out from the behind the curtain with bloodshot eyes and a red nose. She slowly walked to the microphone.

"Uh, my name is Claire Lyons. I, uh, hope you like it." Claire nodded to the side of the stage and the music started to play.**  
**

_You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the depths of my mind _

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed  
In my lap

I over thought  
So I locked up my heart yeah  
There you stood  
Youreyes hidden beneath your hood

Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

_If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap _

My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
Will I meet another guy with the samekind of eyes?  
And the same name, with the converse shoes I gave?  
Will he have the same laugh?  
Wear my homemade hat?  
Bet I'll make another mistake.  
And think he's just another fake.

Wish I could erase the past now  
Wish I could bring you back

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

Applause broke out throughout the crowd. Claire didn't care though, she just quickly sped-walked until she was safe back-stage. She looked around for her friends and saw Massie waving her over. She weakly smiled back and headed on over to where she was, by the water and snackstable. 

"Hey Mass," Claire said.

"Hi." Massie responded before turning her attention over to Derrington.

"Hey Derrick! I didn't see you there…" Claire sounded confused, she looked at Massie and got a _we're-back-together-tell-you-more-about-it-later _glance from her. Claire nodded and poured herself a drink of water.

"So Claire, who was that song about?" Alicia asked.

"Why does it have to be about anyone? It couldn't just be a song that I really like, or that I really enjoy singing? It might have a meaning, and it might not. Or it could be just a song. Who knows?" Claire defensively said.

"Whoa, I'm just asking. Don't have to get all moody about. Gawd." Alicia said. "And now I'm not going to tell you this new piece of juicy gossip."

"I don't care. I don't need to know." Claire retorted. But on the inside, Claire's curiosity meter was rising.

"Fine, whatevs. But, if my name wasKuh-laire Lyons, this would be one of the most important piece of gossip I would ever hear. But, you don't want to, so it's okay. I'll just-"

"What? What is it? Tell me!" Claire interrupted.

Alicia smirked. "Well, I just heard that Cam's song was not just a song. It was a song for you. Not Duh-livia, but for you. He practically sung it to you anyway. Too bad your song doesn't have anything to do about him, because then you guys could definitely work it out."

"But, I saw Olivia run up to Cam after he sang. It was for her. I don't believe you. Unless you heard it from Cam, I don't and I won't believe you." Claire said and bit her nails.

"Look, you know my gossip is always correct. Besides, I got it from a very, very reliable source. If you know what I mean." Alicia winked , flipped her hair, and strutted away, leaving Claire alone with her crazy thoughts, racing heart, and chipped nails.

* * *

**MUAHAHA! Like it? Hope so! Review por favor!**


End file.
